objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Entering Mars Scene (Jacknjefllify's WoTW RP)
Transcript The Meeple and Objects are entering Mars with a massive spaceship. * X''': Uhh.. What is this place? * '''Golf Ball: This... is Mars. * Cake: This looks really cool. Look at all of the red. * MePad: Mars is a planet where the Martians come from. As Golf Ball said, not all Martians are helpful to us, in the same way not all Martians are harmful to us. * Announcer: Correction. Firey and Leafy sees a Martian City in Mars. * Firey: Oh my god.. * Four: Wow, that city looks futuristic! * X''': I know, that is futuristic! * '''Lightbulb: Wasn't Goiky futuristic? * Four: Yes! I'll go visit my friends! Four runs to Martian City. * Four: Greetings my friends! * Araxadroid Martian #1: (In Araxadroidian) What is this four-shaped creature saying? * Four: What is that thing saying? * MePad: Allow me to translate. (In Araxadroidian) We come in peace. * Four: We come in peace! Yes translate! * Araxadroid Martian #1: (In Araxadroidian) You are not an Oongidroid. It seems like you come in peace. * MePad: (In Araxadroidian) Just what, sir, is an Oongidroid? * Araxadroid Martian #1: (In Araxadroidian) We have a scholar that can help you. * MePad: (In Araxadroidian) Who is this scholar? * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Perhaps I could be of some assistance. * X''': What are you guys for- AAOOH!!! ALIENS!! * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Don't worry, young X-friend. We are friendly. * Four: And you can speak English? * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Why can't I? * X''': Oh. * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Follow me. * Four, X: Okay! Four and X following Hexican and Araxadroid Scholar. The rest follow. * Four: X, i see all of the futuristic buildings. * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Of course. These were made by our finest architects all the way back in 1570 H.Y. * X''': Wow. That was a long time ago. * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Indeed. * Four: Well my homeworld is... N u m b e r p o l i s . * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Mmmm. And what is that like? * Four: Number shape-like buildings with some circle-like vehicles. * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: I'm sure that in the modern-era standard, even back on Earth, that is unacceptable. * Four: We are trying our best. * MePhone4: I have been to that place... golly. * Announcer: So my homeworld is Speakerpolis. Because it is a smaller-medium square-like buildings with some robotic vehicles. * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Yeah, that is much better. * MePhone4: The our homeworld is... Mepolis. It is a futuristic cities with a speeding vehicles and flying vehicles and other robotics. * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Like Yoyle City, if I presume. * Four: Other futuristic cities. Yes! * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Anyways, we are here. The objects all come inside. * X''': Now they are here. * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Yes. I swore I had that scroll here somewhere... * X''': So.. There was a Martians attacking in Goiky. * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: *takes out a scroll* I know. Here. * Four: That interesting. * Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: We know about those Oongidroid that are currently invading your planet. *unrolls scroll* * X''': Oh, well.. That kind of interest. * '''Hexican, Araxadroid Scholar: Let me talk to you about the ordeal. * X: About the ordeal? Category:Jacknjellify's WoTW RP Category:WIP Category:PageNotices Category:EvanVizuett's Articles Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett) Category:Scenes Category:Roleplaying Pages Category:Roleplay Category:Transcripts